The present invention relates generally to certain new and useful improvements in hydraulic powered capstan attachments.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for pulling electric or communication wire or any other desired load through conduit or open trenches over long distances from a stationary position.
Heretofore, various attempts have been made to pull cable or wire through conduit or open trenches over long distances, but such attempts have been relatively unsuccessful. The relevant art is exemplified by the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,580 issued in 1979 to Hatlapa et al. entitled xe2x80x9cHYDRAULIC WINCH FOR SHIPBOARD USExe2x80x9d;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,167 issued in 1980 to Lane entitled xe2x80x9cAUTOMATIC INHAUL WINCH SYSTEMxe2x80x9d;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,880 issued in 1984 to Conti entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD AND APPARATUS TO MEASURE TENSION IN A PULL LINE FOR CABLExe2x80x9d;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,856 issued in 1989 to Correll entitled xe2x80x9cSYSTEM FOR LAYING COMMUNICATIONS CABLE ESPECIALLY ADAPTED FOR AERIALLY STRINGING FIBER OPTIC CABLE AND ADAPTED FOR INTERCHANGEABLE USE WITH CONVENTIONAL CABLExe2x80x9d;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,816 issued in 1991 to Langston entitled xe2x80x9cLOW FRICTION PULLING OF FIBER OPTIC CABLE IN CONDUITxe2x80x9d;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,006 issued in 1994 to Pickrell entitled xe2x80x9cAPPARATUS FOR PULLING CABLExe2x80x9d;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,370 issued in 1996 to Newman et al. entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD AND APPARATUS FOR THE INJECTION OF CABLE INTO COILED TUBINGxe2x80x9d;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,080 issued in 1996 to McVaugh entitled xe2x80x9cCABLE PLACING APPARATUSxe2x80x9d;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,711 issued in 1996 to Pickrell entitled xe2x80x9cAPPARATUS AND METHOD FOR PULLING CABLExe2x80x9d;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,004 issued in 1997 to Newman et al. entitled xe2x80x9cAPPARATUS FOR THE INJECTION OF CABLE INTO COILED TUBINGxe2x80x9d;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,765 issued in 1997 to Pickrell entitled xe2x80x9cAPPARATUS AND METHOD FOR PULLING CABLExe2x80x9d;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,073 issued in 1997 to Pickrell entitled xe2x80x9cAPPARATUS AND METHOD FOR PULLING CABLExe2x80x9d;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,050 issued in 2000 to Wiederkehr et al. entitled xe2x80x9cAPPARATUS FOR PULLING A TRACTION CABLE THROUGH AN UNDERGROUND PIPExe2x80x9d; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,082 issued in 2000 to Taylor et al. entitled xe2x80x9cAUTOMATIC SET-UP WIRE DRAWERxe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides a hydraulic powered capstan attachment for pulling a load over long distances from a stationary position, comprising, in combination: a vehicle having a boom and a source of hydraulic power; a hydraulic motor selectively connectible to said source of hydraulic power and having an output shaft; a mounting frame having a first portion thereof which is rotatably connectible to said boom, and having a second portion thereof to which said hydraulic motor may be mounted and through which said output shaft may extend; a capstan removably connectible to said output shaft; and a rope wound around said capstan and having a first end thereof removably connectible to said load and having a second end thereof controlled by a worker so that when the worker pulls said rope tight on said capstan, the capstan begins pulling said load.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a novel hydraulic capstan arrangement for pulling electric or communication wire, or any other desired load, through conduit or open trenches over long distances from a stationary position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic powered capstan attachment as described hereinabove wherein the frame may be attached to a backhoe in place of the conventional backhoe bucket.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic powered capstan attachment as described hereinabove for mounting upon any suitable vehicle, such as, for example, a Bobcat 231 Excavator.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic powered capstan attachment as described hereinabove wherein the capstan can be selectively removed from the output shaft and the hydraulic motor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic powered capstan attachment as described hereinabove, which includes a quick attach system which could be incorporated in the attachment to simplify changing attachments on the excavator or other associated vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the hydraulic powered capstan invention as described hereinabove, which may include a bucket angle or swivel attachment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic powered capstan attachment as described hereinabove, wherein the attachment is designed and built to aide in pulling primary and secondary power cable through conduit or through a ditch.
The present invention possesses many other advantages and features which will become more apparent to those persons skilled in this particular area of technology or others when reading the detailed description of one exemplary preferred embodiment of the present invention as set forth hereinbelow in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.